


A Doctor and Her Patient

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gunshot Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Dr. Y/L/N,” the medic said, as he rushed in an FBI agent from the local crime scene. “We have a GSW to the right shoulder. Thankfully, the patient is still conscious and alert.”

You took the stretcher from the incoming medics so that they could go attend to other patients that more desperately needed them then the man you would be operating on. “Hello,” you said as you wheeled him toward the operating room along with a couple of nurses and an anesthesiologist. “I’m Dr. Y/L/N. Can you tell me your name?” Always had to ask a couple of clarifying questions to attain how alert the patient was.

“Dr. Spencer Reid,” he said, grimacing as he reached his hand up to his bullet wound. You kept him from touching it, taking his hand and placing it back down at his side.

“Another doctor,” you smiled, as you finally got into the operating room. “Glad to meet you, doctor. The bullet seems to be contained, so we’re going to get going here, put you out and in a couple of hours, you’ll be good as new, okay?” He shook his head, extending his non-wounded arm out for the anesthesiologist to administer the necessary drugs.

“Thank you, Doctor…” he trailed off, a slight smile creeping across his face.

He was cute. You didn’t have a lot of cute patients in this town. “Doctor Y/F/N Y/L/N. Nice to meet you. We’ll talk later,” you winked. As the cute doctor drifted off to sleep, you found yourself, professionalism be damned, whether or not he was single.

————-

About an hour and a half later, you had successfully removed the bullet, as well as three fragments, from the area surrounding his shoulder. An hour after that, Dr. Reid was safely in his recovery room and had just woken up according to your chief nurse. “You can go see the patient now. He’s awake and vitals are great” she said, popping her head into your office.

As you walked down the hallway to the agent’s room, you found yourself wondering if you looked your best. You tucked your hair behind your ears, made sure your lipstick was on point with a quick look in the glass outside another patient’s room, and ironed out your lab coat with your hands. “Hello, Dr. Reid. How are you feeling?” you asked, as you stepped into his room. 

“Kind of like I have someone standing on my shoulder, but otherwise pretty okay,” he replied with a soft smile. “How did the surgery go? Well, I’m assuming?”

You nodded. “Took about an hour and a half. You were very lucky, Doctor,” you said, sitting down in the chair next to his bed. “The bullet hit into the soft tissue right under the humerus, basically near your armpit. It stayed mainly intact, but there were three pieces that lodged nearby, which I removed. You are all free and clear and should only require a little bit of physical therapy in order to be able to shoot again. If the bullet had hit even a quarter of an inch higher, it could have shattered bone and there would’ve been an immense amount more physical therapy required to get you back to normal.”

Grimacing a little at the pain, he reached with his other hand toward the machine that controlled his medicine. Obviously, his morphine was wearing off from the surgery, so you reached over and put it two ticks up from where it was. “Better?” you asked, watching as he nodded, a light brown lock of hair flopping over into his eyes.

“If the bullet had hit further up, I could’ve lost use of that arm, at least in regards to shooting, yes?” he asked, seemingly thankful that that wasn’t the case. As a field agent, it was probably required of him.

“Possibly,” you replied, placing your hand on his arm, “But I’m very good at my job, so I think I would’ve gotten you back to normal.” 

A sleepy smile crept across his face as he yawned. “Really?”

“I’d stake my reputation on it, Dr. Reid,” you replied. You had graduated the top of your class from Harvard Medical School and returned home to Virginia, about three hours from where the Doctor and his team had been dispatched from D.C. After graduating, you had offers to join prestigious hospitals around the country, but you’d missed home and wanted to return to be near your family.

Dr. Reid yawned again. After all he’d been through, you were surprised he’d stayed awake this long - probably a last rush of adrenaline. “Spencer,” he said, “Please, call me Spencer. I don’t see a wedding ring. Might you be single?”

You technically weren’t supposed to date patients - it was unethical…but he wasn’t going to be a patient in a couple of days. “I might just be single,” you winked. “And my name is Y/N.”

“Well, Y/N, before I pass out, is there any chance you’d do me the honor of grabbing a coffee sometime? I figure I should do something to repay you for repairing my shoulder,” he said, fighting off sleep as much as he could. 

From where you stood in the doorway, you smiled. “No need to repay me. I am your Doctor after all. Since I’m your doctor for the next couple of days, I can’t say yes yet, but…ask me after you’ve been discharged,” you winked. “Now get some sleep.”

————-

After two days, Spencer was released from the hospital and immediately knocked on your office door. “I’m no longer your patient,” he said happily. “Your nurse told me you still have a few hours of you shift, but that you were taking a break soon. Can I buy you lunch?”

When you stood up from your desk, you removed your lab coat, reveling a pair of gray dress pants, a blue blouse, and the most unsexy pair of shoes possible (but they were comfortable and as a surgeon who was on her feet for at least 10 hours at a clip, that’s all that mattered). “If you can look past my gross shoes, you can definitely buy me lunch.”

In the cafeteria of the hospital, Spencer introduced himself and told you all about his job at the FBI - specifically what brought him to you. “A friend of mine was trying to pull another officer out of the line of fire and I ran to get him out of the way. I did technically succeed because Morgan didn’t end up in the hospital, but I got hit in the process.”

“Well, it seems like Morgan has a great friend in you, Spencer,” you smiled. Cute and heroic. “Unfortunately, I do have to get back to work, but would you be interested in Skyping soon? We can get to know each other and whenever we both have a day off, we can go on an actual date?”

Spencer smiled as he agreed, handing you a piece of paper with his phone number on it. “I’m looking forward to it, Y/N.”

————-

With one of you a chief surgeon and the other a profiler with the FBI, you and Spencer didn’t have the chance to go on an actual date for quite a while - a month and a half actually. During that time, you Skyped twice a week, talked a few more times than that, and texted even more frequently. The conversation was easy, talking about anything and everything from your families, to your education, to your favorite colors, foods and animals. “I have off this weekend,” he said excitedly. “You? Maybe we could have an actual date one of these days?”

“I have too!” you said, pumping your fists in the air. “How about we meet in the middle of you and me? I don’t want you to have to drive three hours to come see me. Can’t use the jet, can you?”

He laughed. “I don’t think they’d like that, but we can definitely meet somewhere in between. I can’t wait.”

————-

Finally, after nearly seven weeks of seeing each other over Skype, phone and text, you were able to meet up at a Mexican restaurant about halfway in between you both. When you pulled up to the restaurant, you saw Spencer’s car, hopped out and ran into his arms. “How are you?” you asked. “Your shoulder okay?”

“All good, Doctor,” he replied with a smile. “I still have to repay you for that.” Instead of taking you into the restaurant, he caressed your cheek, pressing his lips lightly against yours. His kiss electrified you.

Slowly, you pulled away, licking your bottom lip. “I normally don’t take payment in the form of kisses, but I’ll make an exception for you.”


End file.
